


темпоральные аномалии и прочие приключения энсина Боймлера

by Consume888



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel, не бечено
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: АУшный кроссовер Пацанов и Стар Трека, бессмысленный и беспощадныйпотому что Джэк Куэйд, который играет Хьюи, также озвучивает Брэда Боймлера из Нижних палуб, а Карл Урбан (Билли Бутчер) играет Маккоя в ребутном мувиверсе Звёздного путиу Боймлера и Хьюи есть схожести в характерах, а ребутный Боунс и Билли Бутчер так уморительно ворчливы временами, что очень захотелось, чтобы их персонажи встретились ещё и в сэтинге СТэто тот случай, когда саммари больше фика, да)) возможно продолжение
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. энсины-потеряшки, медицинские сканеры и ворчливые доктора

\- Очнулся наконец! Энсин, лежите спокойно, вы сбиваете сканер.  
\- Что за... я не понимаю...  
\- Я тоже, но это не повод для паники, если перестанете брыкаться и отпихивать оборудование, то дело пойдёт быстрее. Всё ясно? - с тяжёлым налетом сарказма в голосе уточнили рядом и выражение лица у мужчины, нависавшего над энсином Боймлером, было такое... лучше не спорить, - какая у вас странная форма, неужели опять модернизировали? Лучше бы дали денег оснастить медчасть, - продолжал ворчать тот, поочередно сверяясь с планшетом и экранами, отображающими показатели со сканера. Окружающие предметы явно указывали на то, что находятся они в медицинском отсеке некоего звездолёта, причём, скорее всего, на ходу, хоть и вне прыжка. У Боймлера частенько возникало это лёгкое, еле ощутимое покалывание в затылке, когда продолжительное время корабль передвигался на минимальной тяге к ближайшей точке варп прыжка. Для других выводов данных у него пока не было. Хотя бы живой, ничего не болит и все конечности на месте, а это для члена экипажа звёздного флота в миссии дальнего следования уже успех. Особенно, как издавна говорили, для тех у кого китель красный. Почему именно красный уже никто и не помнил, но поговорка осталась.  
\- А, - попытался было Боймлер, но замялся и понял, что не знает что хочет спросить первым. Он решительно не понимал что происходит. Минуту назад он телепортировался на борт Церритос, а сейчас уже лежит на кушетке в отсеке незнакомого корабля и какой-то мужчина в старинной медицинской форме флота очесточенно тыкает в него портативным сканером, будто дыру проткнуть хочет, а не метрику снять. Да и зачем? У всех же чипы уже и метрики давным давно как передаются автоматически, что за ретроградство? Форма на докторе красивая, конечно. Похожа на ту, что была времен полётов Энтерпрайза и Эксельсиора, и капитанствования самого Джеймса Кирка, - а..., - снова попытался Боймлер, но безуспешно. Медик решительно ощупал его живот, затем прошёлся пальцами по рёбрам, что привело к безудержному хихиканию и возне на кушетке. С самого детства Боймлер до одури был чувствителен к щекотке, что считал постыдным и недостойным бравого амбициозного энсина звёздного флота и о чем предпочёл, чтобы знало наименьшее количество людей, орионцев, вулканцев и прочих соседей по разуму, но в данной ситуации момент был безнадежно упущен.  
\- Вас сюда доставили из транспортера в бессознательном состоянии, - командным тоном перебил медик, - однако, показания в норме, метрика стабильная, как себя чувствуете? На симулянтов у меня времени категорически нет, энсин, ээээ....  
\- Боймлер, сэр, Брэдфорд Боймлер, сэр, и я никогда бы! Я не симулянт!  
\- Тут тысяча душ экипажа, Боймлер, и за каждой присмотр нужен, - поджал медик губы, недоверчиво его разглядывая, - если вы можете дышать, стоять, ходить и, что немаловажно, выполнять свои прямые обязанности, делегированные вам по графику на сегодня, то марш на свой рабочий пост, энсин.


	2. судьбоносные лифты, знакомые звездолёты и капитанские фазеры

В коридорах, по которым слонялся в раздумьях Боймлер, поспешив выбраться из медотсека на десятом варпе, было какое-то непривычно яркое освещение. Ощущение было такое, что подсветка указателей навигации и общего светового фона была настроена каким-то шутником с целью агрессивно слепить и всячески дезориентировать вспышками, будто отсветами на линзах, а не указывать направление и ненавязчиво сопровождать в пути.  
Возможно, у него всё-таки есть некое сотрясение или, там, нервный шок, которые пропустили эти доисторические сканеры? С этой мыслью Боймлер сбавил скоростные обороты на очередном повороте и предоставил микрофон своему внутреннему ипохондрику.  
"Может вернуться обратно в медотсек?" - подумал он, но вспомнил сварливого медика и решил, что уж лучше аккуратно приляжет в обморок на пол командной рубки, чем сразу попадёт обратно под раздачу к этому мяснику.  
Хотя, это он конечно высоковато метит, найти бы из инженерного кого-нибудь и рассказать всё, что помнит, может они проверят транспортатор и разъяснят, наконец, куда он попал и как тут оказался.  
А может это всё вообще сон и он сейчас лежит на какой-нибудь планете, ассимилированный с мозговым паразитом и тот трясёт его нейронные связи в ожидании выработки нужной энергии мозговой активности или...  
\- Парень, тормози на поворотах! - мужчина в жёлтой форме, в которого Боймлер впечатался на входе в распахнувшуюся лифтовую кабину, погрузившись в фантазии о насущном, торопливо обогнул его спеша по своим делам, но спустя секунду развернулся на каблуках сапог и в замешательстве устремился обратно к закрывающимся створкам, однако было уже поздно. Лифт помчал энсина Боймлера всё ниже и ниже, унося дальше от медицинского и в сторону инженерных уровней.  
И тут он увидел её. Плашку ЮСС Энтерпрайз НЦЦ-1701 на панели управления в лифтовой кабине. Боймлер ещё удивился, что не заметил упоминание названия корабля раньше, например, в навигационной системе, но он так торопился отыскать самый короткий путь, что совершенно не обращал внимание на детали.  
\- А зря, - сказал он сам себе вслух, на ватных ногах выходя из кабины лифта в очередной коридор.  
Этого просто не могло быть, однако, это случилось.  
В целом, типичный денёк на флоте, если поразмышлять с исторической точки зрения. Хотя что-то ещё свербило ощущением неправильности, да, даже помимо нереальности происходящего в целом.  
Боймлер помнил Энтерпрайз. Он исходил по нему часы в виртуальных турах, прочитал десятки статей и заметок, биографии командного состава, представлял себя капитаном Кирком, восседающим в центральном кресле в рубке управления. Так вот, это был не его Энтерпрайз.  
Точнее, этот Энтерпрайз неуловимо отличался от того корабля, что он изучал на курсах в академии. И сейчас, после того как шок растерянности поутих, Боймлер, направляясь в сторону инженерного отдела, осознавал этот факт с каждым шагом всё больше.  
\- Придержи коней, приятель. Еле успел за тобой, по камерам-то. Куда держишь свой путь? И, что мне не менее интересно, откуда? - тот самый мужчина, с которым Боймлер столкнулся на входе у лифта, подрезал его, успевшего погрузиться обратно в раздумья, самым неожиданным образом.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с капитаном! - выпалил Боймлер, поглядывая на руку мужчины, спокойно, но довольно показательно лежащую на фазере, закрепленном на бедре, и крайне надеясь, что тот был настроен на оглушение.  
\- Ну, это я могу устроить, - усмехнулся мужчина в жёлтой форме в ответ, - пройдём в ближайшую переговорную. Без глупостей, - побарабанил он по кобуре фазера и Боймлер, нервно сглотнув, засеменил к указателю коммуникационного отсека.


	3. параллельные вселенные, первые директивы и фанвстречи с экипажем Энтерпрайза

Фазер лежал на столе переговорки, такой весь словно внезапно здесь оказавшийся. Располагающий к непринуждённым беседам. Боймлеру подумалось про то, что сейчас его начнут бить, возможно даже ногами.   
С другой стороны, звёзднофлотовцы народ по кодексу цивилизованный, обложенный законами и сценариями поведения на каждый уставной и внеуставной чих. Главное сейчас всё аккуратно объяснить, не вызвать подозрения и не сглупить реакцией, хотя и очень хотелось. Хотелось орать "пустите домой к маме на Землю" и бегать по потолку, ну или на худой конец произвести впечатление крутого несгибаемого парня, который подобные переделки на варп-ядре вертел и жижей из сломанного репликатора запивал. Однако, как практика показывала, когда Боймлер пытался в крутизну, то всё становилось в разы хуже, для него самого особенно.   
\- Сейчас к нам присоединится мой коллега, - указал мужчина на стремительной походкой влетевшего в помещение и уже знакомого Боймлеру любителя тыкать под рёбра, - вы с ним контактировали ранее, подтверждаете?   
\- Доктор? Д-да, контактировал, - замялся Боймлер, с осторожностью пытаясь подобрать слова, - я помню как начал телепортироваться, а потом очнулся на кушетке в медотсеке, когда он проводил диагностику.  
\- Отправь в инженерный запрос на проверку системы транспортёра, с описанием, - перевёл мужчина любопытствующий взгляд с медика на Боймлера, - проблемы.   
\- Я доктор, а не связист! Что мне тут описывать? - вспыхнул тот, но после секундного выяснения отношений путём многозначительных переглядок, довольно рьяно стал настукивать на планшете, переправляя данные.   
\- Итак, продолжим, энсин.   
\- Я хотел сообщить подробнее о произошедшем, но и сам сначала не понял что именно пошло не так. Дело в том, что я совершенно не помню как оказался ни в транспортаторной, ни в медотсеке на диагностике...   
\- По окончанию которой выяснилась одна небольшая, но очень интересная деталь, - кивнул мужчина, подавшись вперёд с таким выражением лица, будто уже накатал рапорт, отправляя Боймлера как минимум под трибунал и только смешливые искорки, притаившиеся в его взгляде, выдавали задорный интерес ребяческой натуры, - вас, молодой человек, нет в списках. У нас числится одна тысяча шестьдесят три человека в экипаже и никаких Брэдфордов Боймлеров среди них нет. Вообще никаких Боймлеров, среди энсинов так особенно, даже однофамильцев не нашлось.   
\- А должно быть четыреста, - как-то внезапно даже для самого себя тихо выдал Боймлер, думая о том, что да, его среди членов экипажа Энтерпрайза быть не могло уж точно. Интересно, какой сейчас год? Две тысячи двести шестьдесят восьмой, или, может, девятый. Например, первая пятилетняя миссия. Получается, он мало того, что на целый век переместился во времени, но, судя по количеству экипажа на этом Энтерпрайзе, ещё и в пространстве, попав в какую-то... а вдруг это зеркальная вселенная и они здесь все какие-нибудь нацисты узурпаторы? И тут Боймлер мысленно прикусил язык, вспоминая первую директиву. Уместно ли руководствоваться ей в данном случае и какой импакт принесёт применение его знаний о возможном будущем своей вселенной? Вполне могло статься так, что в этой вселенной, участвуя в пятилетней миссии, команда Энтерпрайза ещё не столкнулась с таким понятием как зеркальность развития общества и вообще никто здесь ещё не знает, что такое реверс-вселенная. Кстати, чего уж тут удивляться параллельной в которой мир не так уж и сильно отличается с твоим. Это же какую научную работу написать можно! Если он вернётся домой, конечно. Если...  
\- Энсин? Энсин Боймлер? Что вы хотите этим сказать? - из водоворота мыслей его выцепил настойчивый голос.   
\- Н-ничего, простите, это нервное.   
\- Да что за ересь, Джим! - не выдержал медик, который всё это время нетерпеливо разглядывал его с неоновой вывеской "ты очень подозрительный пацан" на лбу. - Его нет в списках и форма у него странная, я сразу понял, что с ним что-то не так.   
\- Джим?! - чуть не запрыгнул с кресла на стол Боймлер при упоминании этого имени. - Этого не может быть! Тогда вы, - уставился он на медика, - вы что же, Леонард Маккой, да?


	4. исправные транспортаторы, разоблачение безбилетников и семейные ценности

\- Так, ну это уже ни в какие ворота, - снова переглянулся с медиком капитан, - представьтесь, пожалуйста, - жёстко отчеканил он, демонстративно пододвигая фазер ближе к себе.  
\- Вообще-то, - Боймлер всё ещё пытался осознать эту новую для себя реальность, в которой его допрашивает легендарный капитан не менее легендарного корабля, и, что совсем уже превышало все лимиты его способности адекватно воспринимать происходящее как минимум на сегодня, первым, кто чуть не защекотал его до смерти старым дедовским контактным медосмотром, стал не кто иной, как Леонард Боунс Маккой. Причём, позицию силы в этих переговорах явно занимает не он сам, впрочем, ничего нового, всё как на тестовых симуляциях, в которых Боймлер каким-то чудом умудрялся набрать норму баллов, подтверждая, что нужно было подать запрос на дополнительные часы обучения ещё сто лет назад. Точнее, ха-ха, сто лет вперёд, - вообще-то, к-капитан, - изо всех сил пытался сохранить сомообладание Боймлер, еле сдерживая истерические смешки, - капитан Кирк, - первыми должны представиться...  
\- Гости. Гости, находящиеся на чужом корабле без видимой причины и приглашения. Особенно, с учётом того, что наши персоны вам явно известны. Представьтесь. Пожалуйста, - с нажимом добавил Кирк, выкладывая на стол к фазеру ещё и планшет, - для протокола мне необходимо вести аудио и видео запись. Даёте своё согласие на фиксирование нашей беседы в указанных форматах?  
\- Д-да, сэр. Я... меня зовут Брэдфорд Боймлер, я уже назывался вот, вот ему, - указал Боймлер на сидящего рядом с капитаном Маккоя, на что тот подтверждающе кивнул, - я член экипажа корабля Церритос НЦЦ-75567 звёздного флота, служу восемь месяцев энсином в составе командного отдела.  
\- Прошу повторить ещё раз с какого вы корабля?  
\- Церритос. Церритос НЦЦ-75567, сэр.  
\- Нет такого корабля в базе, - слегка нахмурившись продолжал перелистывать данные на экране планшета Кирк.  
\- Верно, его и не будет, сэр. Точнее, может и будет, но позже. Получается, что я мало того, что на целый век переместился во времени, да ещё и в пространстве, попав в какую-то, возможно, темпоральную аномалию? Дело в том, что я поступил... ох, сейчас будет сложно... я поступил на службу в две тысячи триста семьдесят девятом году...  
\- Что он несёт?! - встрепенулся Маккой перебивая и с недоверием уставившись на Боймлера.  
\- Повторите год начала вашей службы, энсин Боймлер, - перевёл ответный недоуменный взгляд Кирк с планшета на Боймлера.  
\- Я приступил к обязанностям энсина командного отдела в две тысячи триста семьдесят девятом году, с-сэр... Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, сэр. Это сюр какой-то. Большая честь для меня, несомненно, но этого просто не может быть.... Однако, надеюсь я смогу всё объяснить! - начал было Боймлер, но замешкался умолкнув и понимая, что сейчас есть все шансы фактами этот разговор завести в самый что ни на есть временной парадокс. - Ну, может не всё, - замялся он подбирая слова, - и может не объяснить, точнее, я и сам совершенно не понимаю, что происходит и что мне теперь с этим делать, честно говоря.  
С большой вероятностью классифицирую данную ситуацию как темпоральную аномалию, сэр. Вам известно такое понятие? Другого объяснения я пока не нахожу. Видимо это произошло при транспортировке с планеты Галардон, на которую я был направлен в составе представительской дипломатической команды федерации на свой корабль. Собственно, когда мы встретились у лифта, я направлялся в инженерный отдел в надежде прояснить ситуацию и что мне помогут. Поверьте, я просто хочу попасть домой. Честное энсинское! Я не...  
\- Безбилетник-симулянт? - ехидно подрезал Маккой.  
\- Да ты посмотри на него, - покачал головой Кирк, в задумчивости поддевая пальцем ворот своей форменной водолазки, - мне кажется он растерян ещё больше нашего, если то, что он говорит правда, то это надо разбираться как он сюда попал и как его обратно отправить. Если это возможно, конечно. То есть, - поправился тот под взглядом стремительно бледнеющего Боймлера, конечно возможно, для лучшей команды звёздного флота нет ничего невозможного.  
\- Этот твой незамутнённый подход к реальности меня пугает больше, чем наличие пацана из якобы другого измерения у нас на борту, - ответно закатил глаза Маккой на вытаскивающего из кармана тренькающий коммуникатор капитана.  
\- Скотти, дай мне хорошие новости. Что с техникой?  
\- Оборудование телепортационной в полной исправности, сэр, - донеслось из динамика с раскатистым шотландским акцентом, - предварительный анализ работоспособности не выявил никаких отклонений...  
\- Короче.  
\- Короче, Кирк, всё работает. Сканеры его обнаружили только час назад, по прибытию, тогда и система подвисла, не смогли сразу определить, что он не наш, он был в отключке, так что отправили в мед. Этот парень свалился как снег на наши головы. Я собираю через десять минут экстренное совещание, будем проводить мозговой штурм, может у кого из моих появятся дельные мысли. Пока из хорошего только тот факт, что транспортатор уже работает в штатном режиме, больше сбоев зафиксировано не было, а за аномалию пока пояснить не имею квалификации. Буду подключать коллег из научного, постараемся мыслить шире, вне категорий функциональных обязанностей, пространства и времени. Ну, знаешь, как обычно. Офицер Монтгомери Скотт отчёт завершил. Отключаюсь, капитан.  
Боймлер аккуратно присел на краешек кресла и закрыл глаза, предоставив капитану и начальнику медслужбы расхаживать за его спиной, сопровождая движение оживленным диалогом.  
Будучи энсином на Церритосе, Боймлер повидал многое и влипал во всякое. Однако, так или иначе, из любой ситуации он привык находить выход, даже если на первый взгляд его быть и не должно. Но что, если это та самая ситуация, которую все учебники и тесты академии на профпригодность классифицируют как безвыходную?  
\- Вот, парень, выпей. Полегчает, - из недр лёгкой паники и болезненно-постыдных экзаменационных флэшбэков Боймлера выдернул звон кубиков льда о протянутый Маккоем бокал из которого в лицо пахнуло чем-то пряным и несомненно крепким, - даже если и не полегчает, то хоть выпивки хорошей отведаешь. Не вешай нос, - добавил тот каким-то совершенно внезапно мягким и дружелюбным тоном, - звёздный флот это семья, неважно в каком из миров, так что в определённом смысле ты всё равно дома.

Первый глоток Боймлер сделал с мыслью о том, что раз уж его не застрелил капитан Кирк, но даже если сейчас отравит Боунс Маккой, то это в равной степени будет вполне достойное завершение его карьеры.


	5. коварный ромуланский виски, неуставные мысли и герои среди нас

\- Может это какая-то ошибка? - Кирк расхаживал за спиной с такой скоростью чеканя шаг, что Боймлер, у которого голова и так уже изрядно кружилась от выпитого, предпочитал лишний раз не оборачиваться, благоразумно помалкивая в ожидании своей участи.  
\- Какая? Мы посреди нигде. Его сюда фотонным "ветром" надуло или как? - ходил за ним кругами Маккой, то и дело недовольно щурясь в попытках выступать голосом разума. - Не верю, что спрашиваю это, но что предложил Спок?  
\- Спок предложил запереть его в одиночном карцере и завтра на официальном брифинге, если примем решение оставить, то представить экипажу. Вариантов только два, Боунс, либо прокладываем обратный курс сейчас, либо завершаем миссию, готовим нормальный отчёт и представляем пацана совету Федерации на Земле уже по факту возврата. Слушай, ну будет нас тысяча шестьдесят четыре. Подумаешь! Бум-бэм, научный прорыв, героически успешно завершённая миссия, мы не одиноки не только в этой вселенной. Стоим такие в парадном, вручают медали...  
\- Джим, это так не делается! Нас отдадут под трибунал.  
\- А куда предлагаешь его девать? Каким маршрутом сейчас переправлять на Землю? Нужно будет перепрокладывать курс до ближайшего транспортного узла в этой системе, рапортовать на Землю, ждать, чтобы подтвердили, потом ждать, чтобы его забрали. Знаешь сколько времени на это уйдёт даже с варп-прыжками? Всё наше дело циркассианскому коту под хвост.  
\- То есть, ты решаешь, что пацан остаётся?  
\- Пока да, пока Спок со Скотти обсуждают техническую сторону вопроса и он не может навесить нам логического обоснования, не удивляйся, но скажу от его лица, что нам как минимум дешевле и выгоднее будет возить его пассажиром на борту, нежели сейчас менять маршрут.  
\- Я согласен! - мгновенно выпалил Боймлер, для храбрости глотнув залпом чуть ли не треть стакана. Будто его кто-то спрашивал, но разве можно было удержаться? Это же самое настоящее приключение! Лучшее из всех, о которых он грезил лёжа на койке в энсинском отсеке Церритоса. Путешествовать на борту первого Энтерпрайза во времена их первой пятилетней миссии? У Боймлера аж ладошки вспотели от одной мысли об этом. Да что там мысли, теперь это может стать его жизнью. Как попасть домой он пока не представлял, а вот за возможность остаться был готов отдать многое. Он только восемь месяцев как улетел со своей Земли на встречу неизвестному и далее, а тут уже возвращаться в роли подопытного гостя, которого будут куклой выставлять на безуспешных консилиумах этой Земли? Ну уж нет.  
\- Боймлер, ты как? - обернувшись от капитана вопросительно поднял бровь Маккой, видя, что тот нервно расстегивает верх своего кителя. - Ладно, не паникуй, если будешь себя хорошо вести, то оставим.  
\- Я.... я замечательно, сэр, Маккой. Сэр. Капитан, прошу вас, позвольте мне остаться. Я готов на любую работу. Я готов жить в карцере, проверьте меня сывороткой, детекторами, позовите коммандера Спока, пусть он сделает вулканский мелдинг....  
\- А это мысль, - хмыкнул Боунс, прерывая словопоток Боймлеровой панической атаки, - Спок достанет кого угодно этими его штучками. Ладно, уговорили. Расслабься, пацан, береги нервишки, они тебе ещё пригодятся. Будешь себя хорошо вести и никто тебя здесь не обидит. Я прослежу.  
\- С-с-спасибо! - аж заикаться начал Боймлер от счастья, ещё никогда так быстро и легко не хмелея, как сейчас. Особенно, с учётом того, что опыта в этом деле у него почти и не было, так как во времена кадетствования он оставался допоздна за учебниками и проводил почти всё свободное время в симуляторных. Больше всего на свете Брэдфорд Боймлер хотел стать капитаном. Смелым и отважным, не пасующим перед трудностями, любимцем подчинённых, коллег, женщин, да и мужчин тоже. Боймлер хотел быть любимым и уважаемым, и пытался прикладывать все усилия к тому, чтобы воплотить эту мечту в реальность, но, как это часто бывает, учёба и практика разнятся, и, попадая в разные переделки, ты реагируешь и поступаешь далеко не так, как воображение услужливо рисует в фантазиях. Вот и сейчас бравого энсина развозило на глазах, а бокал, из которого он потихоньку отпивал всё то время, пока капитан и главврач решали его судьбу, казалось и не думал опустевать. Однако же, ощущения не доверяющего алкоголю Боймлера были на удивление приятными. Он согрелся и немного успокоился, особенно после того, как понял, что его действительно могут оставить на Энтерпрайзе, в чём основная заслуга была конечно за Кирком, да и за убеждённым окончательно Маккоем, то и дело обсуждающими логи совещания от Скотти, присматривающими для Боймлера карцерную каюту и пытающимися договориться как скорректировать при необходимости навигационный маршрут мисии, с учётом того, что сейчас Энтерпрайз находился в несусветной галактической глуши, отважно исследуя космические просторы вне зоны распространения влияния Федерации в надежде на новые контакты, возможности и расширение дипломатических взаимоотношений. Боймлер же в это время самозабвенно наслаждался их присутствием и, с уточнения Маккоя, ромуланским отборным выдержанным виски, приняв рациональное решение, что панике и экзистенциальному кризису, пожалуй, уже можно выписать отгул как минимум до конца сегодняшнего дня. Интересно, у них тут во всех переговорных выпивка или Маккой это с собой носит? Во фляжке? Да куда там её спрятать-то можно в этой облегающей синей... Так, стоп! О чём он вообще? Мысли калейдоскопом крутились быстрее, чем он успевал их думать. Возможно, сказывался шок, да и когда он ел последний раз? На Галардоне все попытки оценить местную кухню с треском провалились. Даже при добавлении необходимых для удобоваримости местной пищи ферментов... в общем, это пахло ужасно, выглядело отвратно, а на вкус было ещё хуже.  
\- Мне пора бежать на совещание с навигаторами и послушать предварительное резюме от Спока, так что присмотри пока за ним, Боунс. Да-да, ты не нянька, ты доктор, мы в курсе, тогда Боймлер присмотри за ним ты, - лучезарно сверкнул улыбкой Кирк и скрылся за дверной перегородкой с такой скоростью, будто был шкодливым энсином в первый день на службе, а не капитаном этого корабля. На что Маккой, лишённый возможности возразить, лишь привычно уже закатил глаза, сразу, однако, подсаживаясь к Боймлеру и жестом фокусника доставая из-под стола второй стакан, уже наполненный на два пальца всё тем же виски.  
\- Ох, не стоило наливать столько. Учтём, - озадаченно хмыкнул он, - а сколько тебе лет?  
\- Дв...-ик, д-двадцать три, сэр, - Боймлер внезапно для самого себя даже зарумянился, отвечая на такой, казалось бы, простой вопрос, - а можно тоже вас спросить? Почему Боунс, сэр? Прошу прощения, если вопрос неуместный, просто ваша конституция... она такая, ну... такая, обычная.  
\- Да это Кирк вредничает, - с притворным недовольством нахмурился Маккой, - хотя и будет говорить, что вредничаю здесь я, но ты его не слушай. Хотя нет, слушай, конечно, он же капитан. Про прозвище это я ляпнул ему при знакомстве, что бывшая женушка мне при разводе одни кости оставила и понеслась.  
\- Слушать, ага, - отрешённо повторил Боймлер, допивая последний глоток, - но не слушать, ага. Да, сэр, на самом деле я кажется понимаю о чём вы. Вот у нас на Церритосе капитан строгая, но справедливая. Всегда следит, чтобы везде был порядок, однако, какой бы ни был характер, капитанами просто так не становятся.  
\- Уже скучаешь по дому, - Маккой сочувственно положил ему руку на плечо. Рука была горячая, словно грелка и удивительным образом этот простой жест резко привёл его в чувство.  
\- Как вы догадались? По мне так заметно? - смутился Боймлер, принимаясь застегивать обратно непослушные пуговицы на вороте кителя.  
\- Ну я же доктор, - Маккой довольно улыбнулся в ответ, - мне положено. Только Кирку не говори, а то ещё вменит в обязанности всякой всячины, - подмигнул он и у Боймлера появилась совершенно неуместная картинка в голове о внеуставных обязанностях, о которой тот предпочёл мгновенно забыть или хотя бы попытаться, - а вот тебе положено спать, - добавил Маккой, взглянув на стенную панель, на которой отображались температура, время и прочие общие корабельные данные. Пойдём провожу тебя до каюты, а то сам с непривычки наверняка заблудишься, да и протокол требует. Ты у нас как никак пока ещё числишься задержанным, но скоро всё наладится, обещаю.  
\- Спасибо! Это уж точно, в инженерный я так и не успел понять как попасть.  
\- Это не проблема, попрошу Скотти, чтобы устроил тебе небольшую экскурсию, а сейчас обустроишься пока с комфортом, но не обольщайся, завтра представим тебя на брифинге остальным и, возможно, переселим к энсинам, народу у нас и так немало, а в карцере засиживаться не досуг для энсина звёздного флота в любом из миров. 

Удивительное дело, но почему-то после всех сегодняшних событий Боймлеру больше всего хотелось, чтобы экскурсии ему проводил именно Боунс. Не смотря на все ворчливые ремарки, от него исходило какое-то ощущение надёжности. Казалось, что если заслужить его доверие, то Боунс не бросит, чтобы ни случилось. Да, это было в принципе принято среди звездолётчиков, но ощущение от общения с ним Боймлер испытывал такое, будто Боунс руководствовался не только и не столько кодексом Федерации, но и своими незыблемыми внутренними принципами. Боймлер вспомнил, как Боунс его Земли несколько раз возвращался на флот, не по своему желанию, но по необходимости, зову призвания и своего лучшего друга, неизменного капитана всех миссий в которых он участвовал, вспомнил, как Боунс был неизлечимо болен, но думал при этом о других, до последнего спасая жизни, как искал вакцину для своего отца, но не успел, как терял близких, друзей и пациентов в заварушках галактического масштаба, и даже не смотря на всё это Боунс не сдавался. Он просто не мог, до последнего вздоха помогая всем, кого встречал на своём удивительном пути. Ворчал и придирался, часто был со многим не согласен и язвил, чётко разграничивая свою зону ответственности и вообще стоял на своём до победного, но всегда, абсолютно всегда Боунс делал всё возможное и ещё немного сверху. Честный друг, верный соратник и врач, каких ещё поискать.  
Интересно, Боунс Маккой этой вселенной такой же? От него, внешне не идентичного, но похожего исходило подобное, не идентичное, но похожее ощущение. Интересно, разрешит ли он мне когда-нибудь тоже называть его Боунсом? - размышлял Боймлер, разморенный душем, флотским простым, но сытным ужином, засыпая в форменной пижаме на койке отведённой ему каюты, надёжно заблокированой до корабельного утра. Кто бы знал, что карцеры на Энтерпрайзе могут быть такими уютными.


	6. похмельные сны, незыблемые взаимоотношения и вулканское рукоприкладство

Боймлеру снился Церритос. Сплошные корридоры, состоящие из поворотов, лентой Мёбиуса бесконечно уходящие в даль, по которым он бесцельно шёл, казалось, долгие часы. Так долго, что забыл куда же он, собственно, должен прийти. Коридоры сменялись один за другим, пока Боймлер внезапно не понял, что на самом деле это уже не Церритос, но Энтерпрайз и вот он стоит на пороге медотсека и смотрит на кого-то в синей медицинской форме, ожесточённо перебирающего инструменты в стерилизаторе. Боймлер хотел спросить что-то, но не понятно было что именно спрашивать и странное чувство дежавю накрыло его, будто бы он знал человека перед собой, но не так, как сейчас, как они познакомились, а по-другому, будто в другом сне.  
\- Во сне? - отчетливо прошептал самому себе Боймлер.  
\- Папочка здесь, - обернулся Маккой на его голос, хитро, почти хищно, скалясь в ответ и Боймлер подскочил на матрасе, просыпаясь и выпрастываясь из одеяла, резко откидываясь с места, спросонья чуть не стукаясь головой о стенку.  
Пульс скачет и в горле неимоверно сухо. Он больше никогда не будет пить с Боунсом Маккоем. По крайней мере, ромуланский виски уж точно.  
После выпитого залпом раствора, смахивающего на похмельный изотоник, заботливо оставленного кем-то у его койки, в голове немного прояснилось и пора бы уже воспользоваться коммуникатором, лежащим рядом со стаканом, но необходимость отпадает сама собой вместе с появлением Маккоя на пороге карцерной каюты.  
\- Ты смотри-ка, живой, - довольно кивает он, осматривая с разных сторон и снова тыкая Боймлера во все неуставные места и будто бы дольше, чем это действительно было необходимо, но кто жалуется, тот точно не Брэдфорд Боймлер, в первый раз в своей жизни бывший совершенно не против щекочущих прикосновений, возможно по той причине, что их источником были неизменно успокаивающе горячие докторские руки, - у нас в Джорджии говорят, если хочешь узнать человека получше, то выпей с ним чего покрепче, так что будем считать, что боевое крещение прошло успешно, а теперь руки в ноги и бегом за мной. Коммандер, с учётом запланированной процедуры вулканского мелдинга, собирается почтить нас визитом, так что опаздывать не стоит, иначе эта язва будет ворчать до возвращения на Землю. Представляешь, всего-то на пять минут задержался в кафетерии, а этот вулканский гоблин уже две недели затирает про непунктуальность, сам жрёт какую-то чепуху, много ли надо на такое времени, весь аппетит испортил, - заканчивал гневную тираду Маккой уже пускаясь в воспоминания и неразборчиво бубня себе под нос, с недовольной миной тыкая в навигационную панель, подсвечивающую ближайший путь до нужной переговорной в командном модуле. Боймлер же, следуя за ним, в это время думал о том, что видимо законы ранней стадии взаимоотношений Боунса Маккоя и коммандера Спока были прописаны для всех вселенных одинаково. Хоть что-то в этой жизни есть постоянное и на том спасибо. 

\- Ну что там? - как только Спок отнял пальцы от лица Боймлера, жёлтое пятно капитанской формы мгновенно замаячило перед возвращающимся в фокус взглядом Боймлера.  
\- Немного тошнит, - вырвалось из него раньше, чем Боймлер понял, что вопрос вообще-то был адресован не ему.  
\- Ты пацану мозги вскипятил, телепат хренов! Нашёл на ком практиковаться, - тут же протиснулся Маккой, ухватив Боймлера за подбородок и проверяя световой указкой чувствительность зрачков.  
\- По крайней мере он не врёт, - игнорируя врачебное недовольство, Спок поставил планшет на центр стола, активируя трёхмерный проектор и открывая несколько окон с картой окрестных квадрантов и краткими справками по планетарной системе, - из слияния нет ясности о способе и природе перемещения, но вполне можно допустить, что это действительно было явление темпорального характера. Я видел корабль, который описывал энсин Боймлер, его детство на Земле, учёбу в академии, начало службы в звёздном флоте, командирование на планету под названием Галардон. Это не наша вселенная, не смотря на то, что имеется большое сходство.  
\- Ясен красен, - ответно хмыкнул Маккой, - пацан телепортнулся на сто лет назад, да ещё и по его рассказам из другого измерения, но главный вопрос сейчас даже не как он сюда попал, а что теперь делать?  
\- Не соглашусь, - взглядом Спока можно было морозить воду в ледышки, - необходимо понять природу его перемещения, что послужило катализатором, возможно некая материя, вступившая в контакт с объектом при определённых обстоятельствах, либо излучение, исказившееся в своей амплитуде, вызвавшее дисторцию в пространстве и времени. В любом случае, сейчас у нас недостаточно данных для построения более конкретной схемы событий. Требуется уточнить всю имеющуюся информацию о планете: координаты в нашем измерении, присутствуют ли биологические, неорганические и другие формы жизни, особенности геологического строения. Тогда, возможно, мы сможем построить логическую цепочку, которая приведёт нас к ответам. Ещё одним ключевым фактором успеха может стать исследовательская высадка в локацию последнего нахождения энсина Боймлера, но нам необходимы координаты.  
\- Подготовьте инфо-справку о планете Галардон, - распорядился Кирк в коммуникатор, - Спок, наш курс проходил в её близи, но мимо, разве она обитаема?  
\- Верно, по данным нашей федерации разумных форм жизни на Галардоне нет, более того, согласно рапорту Монтгомери Скотта, когда энсин переместился в телепортаторную, Энтерпрайз действительно был в тот момент вблизи орбиты Галардона, возможно, точно также, как когда Церритос находился вблизи орбиты, готовясь транспортировать команду энсина обратно с поверхности планеты. Однако, за прошедшие корабельные сутки мы успели совершить несколько сессий варп-прыжков и удалиться от Галардона на приличное расстояние. Считаю целесообразным проложить обратный курс к планете и осуществить высадку по координатам. Энсин, вы знаете куда необходимо транспортироваться на планете?  
\- Да, сэр, - подтвердил Боймлер, втайне радуясь, что внимательно прочитал подготовительную сводку для дипмиссии перед высадкой, - я помню координаты, смогу сориентировать навигаторов.  
\- Хорошо, Спок, выдели экипаж, нужно согласовать прокладывание петли курса обратно к орбите и готовиться к высадке, - листая информационные сноски в проекционном окне согласился Кирк, - надеюсь, мы найдём на этой планете то, что ищем.  
\- Ага и ничего кроме, - добавил Маккой, скептично закатив глаза, - но сначала я заберу пацана с собой в медчасть, смотрите какой зелёный он стал после этого вашего вулканского рукоприкладства. Насилие над личностью, да и только! - продолжил тот уже в коридоре, цепко держа не успевшего опомниться Боймлера за рукав красной формы Энтерпрайза, выданной взамен кителя, носимого на Церритосе.


End file.
